


Popsicle

by hypernomad



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypernomad/pseuds/hypernomad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Gallavich Week on Tumblr. Prompt: Jack Daniels and orange juice mix better than I would have imagined. Ian, Mickey and boozy popsicles. 'Nuff said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popsicle

Ian really had no idea why he did it. He'd been restocking the refrigerators with Sunny D when it had popped into his head, and brought back the memories of last year when Mickey had been hunting Frank down to kill him, of when he'd gone and got himself thrown back in juvie just so that his dad wouldn't kill him. So really, the comment really didn't have good memories for him.

But here he was, bottle of Jack Daniels in one hand, a carton of orange juice in the other (because seriously, Sunny D was just corn syrup and water, and he wasn't about to let himself get out of shape just because he'd been kicked out of the army), in the kitchen where he was pouring half of each into Debbie's old popsicle moulds. The next day, he took them into work and snuck them into the freezers right before Mickey showed up for work.

He was sitting behind the counter reading one of the gay porn mags kept at the back of the store when he finally showed up, belched and walked right over to the refrigerators for a can of beer.

"Hot as balls today," he called, cracking open the beer and taking a loud slurp.

Ian glanced at his watch. "Only twenty minutes late today, Mick. I'm starting to think you're making an effort to keep this job."

"You keepin' tabs now, Firecrotch?" He replied, walking back with another beer in his hand, and tossed it to the other boy before perching himself on the counter.

Ian caught it and cracked it open. "I'm not, but Linda is. You know you're on your last warning."

"And she'll only find out if you tell her." He said with a snort. "So you're not going to."

"Oh really?" Ian smirked.

"Yes really, asshole. What, suddenly you don't like getting fuck-breaks?"

Ian was quiet for a minute. "Maybe you could convince me to keep my mouth shut." He said with a grin.

Mickey smirked and swallowed a belch before he glanced over to the door. He looked back at Ian and leaned forward to kiss him, sliding a tongue into his mouth and gripping him by the shoulder to keep his balance. Ian gripped the back of his head and scratched his nails against his scalp, beginning to pant a little as the kiss became more passionate.

They were interrupted as the door hit the bell sharply, followed by an annoyed sound. They pulled away sharply and Mickey jumped off the counter to yank the door open. It kept jamming lately and the two of them had had to keep opening it for customers.

He held the door open and the woman smiled in thanks at him as she walked past. "Is towel-head gonna get that fixed or what? I ain't a fuckin' doorman." Mickey sputtered. Ian just laughed at him and the light blush that had appeared on his cheeks.

"Alright, alright, I'll tell her again later."

Mickey grunted, picking his beer up again and taking a swig. It had been like this ever since the incident with Terry – Mickey always closed up again when they were nearly caught. Ian sighed and rung up the till a few minutes later, walking over to the door once the woman had left and locking it behind her.

"That's the last of 'em," Mickey said, dropping a crate of apples on the fruit counter.

"Actually, we have to restock the freezers. We got a delivery this morning and Linda's gonna have our asses if we leave it to defrost like we did last time." Ian answered, walking to the store room.

"Oh yeah," Mickey laughed.

They were halfway through unloading the crates when Mickey found the popsicles. "Yo, Gallagher!"

"What?!" Ian shouted back.

"The fuck are these?"

Ian walked back to the freezers where Mickey was holding up one of the popsicles, still in its plastic mould, with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh."

"Should I be stealin' you an Easy Bake oven this Christmas?" Mickey asked with a shit-eating grin.

"Fuck you," Ian said, dumping the crate on the floor, and walked over to Mickey where he pulled the popsicle out of the plastic container and shoved it into the other boy's mouth.

"Fumph!" Mickey screwed up his face and tried to grab at the popsicle, but Ian only laughed and shoved it further into the older boy's mouth, holding him around the waist to keep him still.

"Taste good, Mick?" He laughed.

Finally the Milkovich boy pulled it away from his mouth. "Jesus fucking Christ, Gallagher! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" He yelled, pulling away from the redhead and wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

"I didn't know we were doing Christmas presents now," Ian teased once the older boy had finished freaking out.

"Fuck you," Mickey replied, but he couldn't deny the smile tugging at his lips. "What was even in that?" He replied, pointing at the plastic stick on the floor.

"Jack Daniels and orange juice." Mickey frowned at him and Ian grinned. "I heard they go well together."

"Hn," Mickey grunted, eyeing the other boy up and down. "It doesn't taste too bad."

Ian laughed and cut open the cardboard box with Mickey's Balisong Knife, and started filling the freezer up again.

"Hey, Firecrotch," Mickey said quietly from behind him.

"Hm?" He said, turning his head.

Before he knew what was happening, Mickey was shoving another popsicle into his mouth, laughing with an evil look on his face and trying to pin the Gallagher boy to the freezer.

"How's the brain freeze assface?"

"Argh!" Ian grunted, but just about managed to push the smaller boy off and roll him over, pinning him to the freezer beside him. He planted his mouth on the other boy's and pushed most of the popsicle into his mouth with his tongue. They kissed messily for a few more minutes, Mickey licking up where some of it had spilled down Ian's chin with darkened eyes. "You tell me," Ian replied, grinning and panting a little.

Mickey laughed. "Yeah, yeah," he said, "now unless you're going to do something while you're on top of me, get the fuck off, this isn't exactly comfortable."

Ian smiled deviously and slid a hand up Mickey's shirt and rubbed a nipple with it, his fingers still cold from the freezer. "Is that cold, Mick?" He whispered, licking the shell of his ear.

"Fuck," he groaned. The nub hardened under his touch and Ian lifted his other hand up to tease the other one, bunching Mickey's shirt up around his chest. The older boy lifted it up and off, panting softly as Ian kissed down his neck and then blew on his chest, making him arch his back off the freezer and let out a grunt, grimacing. He laved over them with his tongue and smirked at the slight blush that stained the older boy's cheeks.

Ian continued to kiss down his torso, dipping a cold tongue into his navel and grinning when Mickey jumped and gave him a glare and a growl. He rubbed a thumb over the older boy's hip bone and nuzzled the dark pubic hair that just poked out at the waistband of his jeans, and licked over the boy's hard-on through his jeans. He undid the button and gripped the zipper with his teeth, pulling it down slowly and looking up at the older boy who stared down at him and panted.

"Lift your hips," Ian ordered, his voice a little hoarse. Mickey lifted them and Ian roughly yanked his jeans and boxers down over his ass and over his ankles, tossing them on the floor and waiting for Mickey to kick off his shoes.

Ian leaned down to kiss him again, snaking one arm down to grab the older boy's dick and give it a few firm tugs. Mickey moaned into his mouth and pushed his hips up, reaching behind the redhead and grabbing his ass tightly, before he dragged his hands up over his back and began pulling his shirt off of him. Ian pulled away from him pulled it over his head before he kneeled where Mickey's hips were just dangling off the freezer.

He looked up at him from between his legs, licked his lips, smiled, and then swallowed the Milkovich boy to the root. "Sh-fu-uck!" Mickey moaned, arching his back as Ian swallowed around his dick and hollowed his cheeks out. He began bobbing his head a little, gripping the smaller boy's hips to keep him from bucking his hips, before he pulled away and let out a breath. "Fuck," Mickey groaned.

Ian didn't waste any time. He licked over the head of Mickey's cock a few times until the other boy grabbed the back of his head and pushed it down impatiently. Mickey grabbed the back of his head as Ian bobbed it for a few minutes, groaning in the back of his throat at Mickey's grunts and moans and grabbing his own dick through his jeans, before he got another idea. Right when he was sure that Mickey was close, he pulled away.

"What the fuck, Gallagher?" Mickey grunted hoarsely, glaring at him.

"You'll like this better, I promise," Ian replied. He moved his head down and licked over the older boy's balls, grinning slightly when Mickey's hips jerked and let out a long, low moan. He did this a few times before he moved lower, and licked over the other boy's entrance.

Mickey gasped and Ian felt him tense up. "You alright?" He asked. They'd never done this before, and it felt shockingly intimate.

"Yeah." Mickey replied a little tightly.

Ian grinned and glanced up to see Mickey's flushed face staring up at the ceiling, his lips parted as he panted. He relaxed his tongue and began working it over his entrance gently, smooth, rolling movements that allowed him to slowly work the muscle into his tight entrance rhythmically. He was vaguely aware of Mickey's toes curling against his back, and he glanced up to see the older boy squeeze his eyes shut and bite his lip, panting through his nose. Ian continued, sucking and rolling his tongue slowly and stroking the leg near his head affectionately.

After a few moments, he replaced it with two fingers stood to get a better look at Mickey's face and began thrusting them in and out, slick with spit. With a smirk, he slapped his ass before grabbing the pale globe with one hand. Mickey moaned and arched his back a little off of the freezer, grabbing hold of the older boy with darkened eyes. He roughly unbuckled his belt and yanked his jeans down over his hips, boxers and all, before he began fisting the redhead's dick.

"That's more like it," Ian said with a smirk and pulling his fingers out of his ass, "I thought you were unconscious for a minute there."

"Hngh," Mickey said, and leaned up to suck Ian's dick a few times before he laid back down. "Shut up and put it in me."

Ian laughed and grabbed his cock, lining it up with the boy's entrance and pushing in gently with a grunt. "Ah fuck," he breathed, leaning forward and bracing himself with one hand against the freezer.

Mickey grunted again and panted, closing his eyes and laying his head back. Ian leaned down and kissed his neck, nipping his earlobe before he began working on a hickey on his neck. After a minute of shallow thrusting, Mickey kicked the younger boy gently and Ian picked up the pace. He braced himself with both hands on the freezer and began fucking the older boy hard.

"Argh, fuck!" Mickey shouted as Ian found his prostate and began hammering into it roughly.

"Fuck," Ian grunted, "wrap your legs around me." Mickey wrapped them tightly around him and moaned with every thrust, his heels digging into his back. Ian's hips slapped against his loudly and he shifted his weight onto his forearms, groaning and leaning down to kiss the older boy. It was a messy kiss that ended with Mickey biting Ian's lip as he pulled away, and the redhead slid a hand down Mickey's chest and fisted his cock, licking up a droplet of sweat from his chest.

"Fuck, shit, shit," Mickey moaned desperately, raking his fingertips down Ian's back and leaving angry red scratch marks.

Ian moaned, screwing his eyes shut as felt his balls tighten. Mickey yelled out loudly as he shot all over his chest, his moans dissipating into a string of curses as the shocks of orgasm tore through his body.

"Oh fuck-!" Ian shouted as he came right after, his cum spilling into the older boy's ass. He panted loudly as his thrusts slowed down, and Mickey gave a sated, fucked-out laugh.

"Fuck me," Mickey said after a minute, Ian's sweaty forehead pressed against his chest as they caught their breath.

Eventually Ian pulled away, standing and leaning against the freezer beside Mickey for a moment before he rummaged around his jeans on the floor for his cigarettes and a lighter. He placed one between his lips and lit it, taking a long drag with a groan. Glancing over at Mickey, he passed it to him. He sat up on the freezer and bent one leg up to lean forward to and take the cigarette. He then leaned back on his arms and Ian didn't think he'd ever looked so sexy.

"You look really fuckin' hot right now," Ian said before he could think about it, his brain still too foggy.

Mickey smirked at him and took the cigarette from where it was hanging out of his mouth before he passed it to Ian. It was probably the closest thing he'd get to a thank you.

At least, Ian reasoned with a smirk, Jack Daniels and orange juice had a better memory attached to it now.


End file.
